


Late Night snitches

by iamconstantlyfangirling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconstantlyfangirling/pseuds/iamconstantlyfangirling
Summary: Drarry. Harry goes for a late night fly in the Quidditch pitch where he, unexpectedly, finds Draco. Not very good at summaries please read.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was laying in his bed in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the ceiling. He turned to the left side of the bed, than to the right. He couldn´t get comfortable and sleep. He was turning in his bed, for what it felt like, hours. He needed to just do something.  
He pushed the covers aside and got up, picked the jumper that he had thrown in the end of his bed before going to bed and dressed it also putting his shoes on. With the marauders map and the invisibility cloak in one hand and his wand in the other Harry left the Gryffindor dorms.  
Getting out of the castle at night wasn´t easy but with his recent and serious insomnia issue Harry had mastered that skill.  
He knew exactly what he had to do to get to the Quidditch pitch. Quidditch would calm him down.  
Harry stopped by the Gryffindor changing rooms to get his broomstick and quickly moved to the Quidditch pitch.  
He took out the invisibility cloak and dropped at the edge of the pitch, with his wand and map in his pocket and the broomstick between his knees he was ready to fly.  
Suddenly he stopped.  
There was someone on the pitch. That pale skin and almost white hair were unmistakable.  
“Malfoy”  
Harry walked and started to get closer.  
“What are you doing, Malfoy?”  
Draco was flying on his broomstick, a few inches from the ground.  
“That´s none of your business is it, Potter?”  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
Draco turned around to face Harry.  
“I won´t tell if you don´t tell, Potter.”  
Draco smirked.  
Harry looked a bit shocked. Usually Malfoy was way more arrogant and wouldn´t miss a chance to put harry in troubles. Sure he also was out when he shouldn´t be but if he really wanted he could just make up an excuse about how he knew Harry was in the pitch an put him into a lot of trouble.  
“Whatever, Malfoy. I´m just going to fly around for a bit.”  
Harry turned around and started to walk away.  
“Potter!”  
Harry turned around to face Draco.  
“What?”  
“Do you want to play a little game?”  
Draco reached for his pocket and got out a small box.  
“What is that? Going to propose to me are you, Malfoy?”  
Harry could not resist joking.  
“You wish, Potter.”  
Draco opened the box to reveal a snitch.  
Harry smirked and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“ So what do you say, Potter? Game on?”  
“ Game on, Malfoy. Game on.”  
Draco released the snitch and without warning immediately started flying after it giggling.  
“ Malfoy! You git!”  
Harry quickly started chasing it too and, despite the trading of insults between the boys, they both had grins on their faces.  
They both continued chasing the snitch at high speed, making quick turns and trying to fool the other into going in the wrong direction.  
Harry was in one side of the pitch, Malfoy was in the other side facing each other.  
Where was the snitch?  
Both of the boys were looking around when they looked at the middle of the pitch there was the snitch, right in front of them both.  
They made eye contact and faster than the speed of light they started to fly in the snitch´s direction, one hand on the broomstick, the other in the air ready to catch the little flying ball.  
They were so close to catch it. Both of them reached for it and screamed at the same time.  
“Got it!”  
Their hands were together, their finger intertwined and the snitch in the middle of their hands.  
The two boys were breathing heavily, their faces inches away.  
Harry leaned in, he didn´t knew why, it just felt right, he saw Draco closing his eyes so he closed his too and finally closed the distance between their lips.  
Draco pulled back a bit, brushed his lips in Harry´s lightly and then kissed him deepening the kiss.  
When he noticed Harry had his arms around his neck and he was holding Harry by the waist.  
They finally broke apart and Harry smirked.  
“You let go of the snitch, Malfoy.”  
“So did you, Potter.”  
“Does it matter?”  
Draco leaned in and placed a light kiss on Harry´s lips.  
“Of course it does.”  
Draco flied away fast.  
“This time I´m going to catch it first, Potter!”  
Harry quickly followed.  
“Malfoy, you git!”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was rolling around in bed. Why couldn´t he just fall asleep? Again? His insomnia was getting out of hand and was worse than ever since the last time he had gone to the Quidditch pitch. He was confused. Why had he kissed Malfoy? He already knew he wasn´t only into girls, he was into boys too that had always been pretty clear to him but…Malfoy? The git was handsome he couldn´t deny it but…. And he had kissed him back!  
Harry ran his hand through his hair and reached for his glasses while sitting up in bed.   
What if Malfoy felt as confused but still amused as him? If he went down to the pitch right now would he be there?   
Harry got out of bed toking his wand, invisibility cloak and Marauder´s Map with him. He had to check. Harry felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. What if he actually was there?! He wanted to be with Malfoy again.   
Harry sighted as a smile spread through his face. He didn´t know why but Malfoy had always captured his attention but all this years he had been repressing his feelings and thoughts about how gorgeous the blonde actually was by turning it into hate. Despite his effort his obsession with Draco Malfoy was still quite noticeable.  
Harry did the same trajectory as the previous night, his heart furiously pumping inside his chest and threatening to jump out through his mouth. Harry grabbed his broom from the cupboard in the Gryffindor dressing rooms and moved to the pitch.  
The night was beautiful, peaceful. The sky was clear shinning with millions of stars and showing all his intricate constellations. The air was warm, a slight breeze passing by.  
Harry breathed in; the night was perfect there was just one thing that could make it better…. He looked around, and up but there was no one around, no sound, no shadow, no brilliant, platinum and silky hair…nothing.  
Harry sighted a heavy feeling in his stomach. Well it was nice outside and he was already there so he would just enjoy it.  
He laid down in the grass of the pitch looking up to the stars, he closed his eyes for a moment feeling the warm breeze in his hair and opened again. His eyes ran through the sky looking for a particular constellation. If he couldn´t have the real Draco at least he would see him in the stars.  
He tried to find it but he just couldn´t so he just closed his eyes again. They were heavy and he could feel the heat radiating behind the orbits. Why did he felt like crying? What was going one? What, in the bloody hell, was wrong with him?  
Suddenly he heard a shout.  
“Oiii, Potter?!”  
He turned his head to the left and saw a pair of tall and slender legs walking in his direction. The figure stopped just above his head and he could see the pale skin, blonde hair and light blue eyes shining in the moonlight.  
“Waiting for someone?”  
Harry wanted to kiss away the smirk from Draco´s mouth. Instead he reached for the boy´s legs pushing him and making him fall in the ground beside while the two erupted with laughter.  
“I actually was, Malfoy.”  
Draco smirked and hit Harry´s lightly.  
“So…What brings you here, Potter? Fancying some stargazing, are you?”  
Harry chuckled lightly.  
“What´s wrong with that, uh? I thought I could see some constellations ore something…Actually I was just now trying to find the one with that ridiculous name…”  
Harry saw Draco´s eyes light up. If there was one thing he was really interested in was astronomy.  
“Which one? Camelopardalis? That one has a ridiculous name but it´s not the only one, there are a lot actually. Vulpecula and Reticulum for example….”  
Harry´s eyes widened. He really knew what he was talking about, didn´t he. Harry breathed in and tried to bring his sarcastic tone back.  
“Oh, no. Those are pretty ridiculous but I was talking about another one.”  
Needless to say that Harry had never heard of such constellations before but he wasn´t going to show his soft spot. Draco cocked an eyebrow.  
“Which one?”  
Harry smirked. He had got him.  
“Can´t quite remember the name….It remembers me of a git what is he called?”  
Harry smirked as he looked Draco straight in the eyes feeling his piercing blue eyes focusing on his.  
“Oh, yeah! It´s Draco isn´t it?”  
Draco opened his mouth to answer but instead punched Harry´s arm.  
“I would be careful with your tongue if I were you, Potter.”  
Harry was laughing.  
“I got you, didn´t I?! I did!!!”  
Draco sighted with resignation trying to maintain his posture and not break out laughing. Damn him, he really had got him!  
“If you don´t shut up right now I´m going to punch that beautiful face of yours, Potter…”  
Harry smirked.  
“First of all, thank you I know my face is a blessing to your sight. Second of all, why don´t you make me shut up?”  
They were looking each other in the eyes. Draco´s heart was pounding but Harry´s eyes didn´t even flickered.  
Draco smirked and leaned in pressing his lips against his.  
Harry´s lips were slightly chapped while moving underneath his, they were hot, alive and… simply perfect.  
Draco´s arms were around Harry´s waist pushing him closer.  
Harry was breathless. Draco´s lips were so soft against his, they were slender moving slowly in unison with his and so hot…they felt like heaven.   
Harry´s hands flew to Draco´s hair stroking through the silky perfection that was Malfoy´s hair, his arms around Draco´s neck.  
Harry parted his lips slightly allowing Draco to explore it with his own and doing it back.  
When they broke the kiss they were both breathless, his legs tangled and his cheeks flushed. Harry cleared his throat.   
“I…actually came here hoping to find you. I was confused because of the other night…Not that I regret it! Bloody hell I don´t regret it a bit…It´s just…”  
“I know…”  
Draco pecked Harry´s lips.  
“We´re fine, Potter. Stop being so dramatic.”  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
“I´m not dramatic! So…is this a thing then?”  
Draco tried not to but he couldn´t…He pulled Harry a bit close and whispered.  
“Yes, Potter. This is definitely a thing.”´  
Harry felt a huge grin fill his face. He snuggled next to Draco resting his head in blonde´s shoulder.  
“And, Potter?”  
“Uhm?”  
Draco lifted an arm and pointed at the sky.  
“There is Draco constellation. Which is beautiful and has an awesome name are we clear?”  
Harry laughed.  
“Yes, Malfoy! We should go back it´s getting late…”  
“Yes, you´re right…”  
They both got up and started walking back to the castle. Before going into their respective dorms Harry grabbed the front of Draco´s shirt pulling him and pressing his lips against Draco´s.  
Draco grinned.  
“Are we up for a cheeky late night flight tomorrow?”  
Harry smiled widely.  
“Of course. Good night!”  
He turned around and started to walk.  
“Good night, Harry.”  
Harry stopped walking and turned around to face Draco who was looking at him intensely.  
“See you tomorrow, Draco.”  
They smiled at each other and Harry smirked.  
“Or should I see: See you tomorrow, the most beautiful constellation in the whole sky?”  
Draco looked at him with false anger hiding the amused look on his face.  
“Shut up, Potter!”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sweating. He was standing in a room of people looking to nowhere in particular and unaware of everyone’s presence. His hand was tightening and loosening the grip around his broomstick unwittingly.  
It was the day of the Quidditch game, Gryffindor against Slytherin game and although the Quidditch game against Salazar´s House was always nerve racking this time it was even worst, at least for Harry. He had to play against Draco to catch the snitch and win the game but… How could he? All the previous nights spent in the pitch with Malfoy, all the teasing, touching, kissing and snogs were constantly on his mind. Draco was always on his mind and the last thing he wanted was to play against him and see him as his rival again.   
Harry ran his fingers through his hair that was starting to stick to his forehead due to the sweat.  
“Bloody hell, the game hasn´t even started yet!”  
Harry felt a finger poking his shoulder and turned around to see a beautifully braded ginger hair. Ginny.  
“Harry, the game´s about to start…You´re the captain shouldn´t you say a few words to the team?”  
Harry sighted.  
“Sorry, Ginny. I´m just a little nervous I can´t really…so I really can´t make an encouraging speech right now….I… ahhhh… I can barely even speak but you are a great leader! Could you do it? Pleaseee. You take the team to the pitch I just…need a minute alone.”  
“Yes, sure. I can do it. I get it the first game with Slytherin is always a struggle.”  
Ginny gave him an understanding smile as she turned around.  
“And you are even more nervous because of Malfoy.”  
Harry turned around so fast he almost lost balance.  
“What do you mean?! What has Malfoy to do with this?!”  
He had raised his voice without even realizing. He sounded defensive.  
Ginny cocked a brow and looked Harry up and down like he was from another planet.  
“Well he is the seeker and so are you. It´s one against another and you always were enemies so we can´t really say if he´s going to plain clean so…”  
Harry breathed out empting the air he was forcefully holding in his lungs.  
“Oh yeah… You´re right.”  
Ginny was still looking Harry weirdly but she turned around and went away.  
Harry breathed in deeply and sharply. He took a few steps back a sat on a bench trying to calm himself down.  
He was going to get out there and play like he always did. It was just a game for Merlin´s sake! It was not like it was the first time he was playing against Malfoy… But it was the first time he was going to be publicly close to Malfoy after knowing how soft his lips were, how tempting it was to run his fingers through that silky hair, to caress his perfect, pale skin….Oh, fuck! Why was he thinking about that that NOW?!  
Harry got up and tightened the grip on his broomstick. He knew what he was going to do!  
He got out to the Gryffindor changing rooms and into the pitch. The day was sunny and warm for October. Harry flinched at the sudden change in brightness.  
Both teams were already in position to start the game, a school divided in two colors, a pitch separated in red and green.  
Harry got himself in position, he was not letting that…beautiful prat get him distracted, he was just a git that thought Harry was slower than him and Harry most definitely was not! He was going to win this game, just because he was snogging Malfoy he wasn´t letting that… gorgeous snake catch the snitch.  
Ginny looked at him, her face an interrogation. Harry nodded. He was ok, he was ready and he was going to win!  
Looking right in front of him Harry saw a glimpse of platinum blond hair and striking blue eyes that, he could swear, winked at him but he wasn´t sure because the game started and everyone took flight as the balls were released.  
In a usual game the teams wouldn´t give everything they had right in the beginning but a Gryffindor versus Slytherin game was not a regular one. They were quicker, played with determination and, most of the times, rage, neither parts were there to lose their time or points, they started with everything they had.  
The game was ten minutes in and they were tied by two points. Harry was flying trying to see the snitch but the only thing he could see was Malfoy. Damn that bloke! When had he become so attractive? Since when did the Quidditch robes looked so good on him, tight in all the right places? And since when did he got such a fine arse?  
Harry shook his head. Focus!  
A red robe flied past him faster than light speed.  
“For Godric´s sake, Harry! Catch that damn snitch?”  
Harry started to look around again flying through the pitch trying to avoid the bludgers.  
Harry stopped. Draco was right in front of him looking around and Harry couldn´t help himself…he was staring at him.  
Draco locked eyes with Harry and smirked as he took off again looking for the flying golden ball.  
Harry zoned out. He was in the pitch physically but his mind was wandering.   
Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He looked and saw Malfoy staring at the place he had been looking while his mind wandered.  
“FUCK!”  
Harry had been looking directly at the snitch! Draco passed through him and Harry knew that if he moved he was fast enough to catch it first but he was frozen and couldn’t make himself move as Draco flew past him and caught the snitch.  
“MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!”  
They landed and all eyes were on Harry.  
Harry looked…happy! Malfoy on the other hand looked angry!  
Both of them started to walk in each other´s direction.  
Harry was so happy. What happened had just been the proof that his feelings for Draco were true. He had just put Malfoy before Quidditch. He had just spent the entire game seeking for Draco instead of the snitch. They had talked about this, there was something happening between them. They were actually really good together. A fact they had discovered together in the nights they had been spending together in the pitch and that had surprised them both  
They stopped in front of each other everyone around them ready to stop them from killing each other.  
Harry looked up. Draco was about five centimeters taller than him, a fact he would never admit out loud despite their height difference being clear has water.  
Draco was furious. His hands were tightly closed into fists, his right one still holding the snitch and his jaw strongly clenched.  
“POTTER, what the hell do you think you´re doin--…”  
Harry stepped forward, got in his tiptoes locking his arms around Draco´s and crashed their lips together.  
The audience gasped.  
Draco was paralyzed. His arms had stop midair, his eyes were opened in shock. Was Harry really kissing him in front of the whole school?!  
Draco closed his eyes, grabbing Harry´s waist and pulling him closer. No. No. What was he doing? He was angry!  
Draco pulled Harry back violently and punched him right in the face. Harry backed off immediately but he didn´t looked angry, he looked hurt.  
“I don´t need your pity, Potter! Do you think I need you to let me catch the snitch and win?!”  
Harry looked astonished.  
“Let you catch the snitch?! Are you mad? I would never let you do that! Do you think just because you´re fucking gorgeous I would let you catch the snitch if I saw it first?!”  
Draco´s face was flushed completely red.  
“Wasn´t that what you just did?! You were looking at the bloody snitch I flew past you and you didn´t even move!”  
Now Harry was angry.  
“Since you´re so bright didn´t it crossed your mind that I was looking at you not the snitch? Didn´t you realized I couldn´t take my eyes out of you, I couldn´t stop thinking about kissing you, and about when you became this bloody beautiful and when your arse had become this good?! Bloody hell, the snitch was right in front of me and I didn´t even saw it because I was looking at YOU!”  
Draco´s jaw dropped as well as everyone´s in the school.  
Draco stepped further again.  
“So…I won? You didn´t let me catch it just because you pitied me?”  
“You bloody prat I would never do that!”  
Draco grabbed the front of Harry´s robes with his left hand pulling him closer and kissing him fiercely. Harry locked his arms around Draco´s neck as Draco moved his arms to Harry waist pulling him up.  
All students couldn´t believe what they were seeing.  
Draco pulled back reluctantly and smirked.  
“So…you were thinking about my arse, uh?”  
Harry giggled.  
“Those pants make wonders to it.”  
Draco smiled.  
“I´m sorry I punched you in the face.”  
“You´re a prat, you know that?”  
Draco shrugged his shoulders and kissed Harry´s lips softly.  
“Malfoy, do you still have the snitch in your hand?”  
Draco´s arms around Harry´s waist pulled Harry a bit closer.  
“Oh, yes…I´m not letting it go for a long time.”  
Harry pushed Draco´s face down and whispered in his ear.  
“Wanker.”


End file.
